<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours by CuddleWuddlePug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944133">After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleWuddlePug/pseuds/CuddleWuddlePug'>CuddleWuddlePug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Disabled Character, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Toys, Sexting, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleWuddlePug/pseuds/CuddleWuddlePug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts of NSFW content with each character in Collar x Malice. </p><p>Each chapter has it's own Content Warnings at the beginning.</p><p>Ichiko Hoshino is Non-Binary ( Them / Them &amp; She / Her ) and Mute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enomoto Mineo/Hoshino Ichika, Hoshino Ichika/Okazaki Kei, Hoshino Ichika/Sasazuka Takeru, Hoshino Ichika/Shiraishi Kageyuki, Hoshino Ichika/Yanagi Aiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mineo Enomoto: Hard Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802068">NSFW Collar x Malice HCs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle">wynterelle</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: Fingering, Squirting, Face Riding, Coming In Pants</p><p>Please leave a Kudos or a comment if you can! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoshino had spent the last few hours alternating between filling out forms and answering the daily quota of messages received about a various assortment of reports from the public. The overwhelming fatigue loomed over their head, threatening to leave them in a depressive night which involved sitting in bed the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Wishing they could do more was something that came through their heads often, especially with the recovery of Tokyo from the X Day incidents. While it had been months from then, calls still came in with well-founded anxieties about the ongoing of the police and their response to the terrorist attacks.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowly avoiding the depressive spiral, Ichiko was brought from it to the real world as a familiar hand touched their back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoshino!” Mineo’s warm voice brought a small smile to their face, Hoshino leaning their back into his hand for the support and warmth. Due to the higher than usual frequency of messages, they had been unable to share lunch together on the roof. In fact, Hoshino had given their portion to Sakuragawa after running into them.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up with the collar had been a turning point in their life. Not only did it start an investigation on the X Day cases and introduce them to a group of people she now considers dear, but the poison seemed to have an unintended side effect of damaging their vocal cords.</p><p> </p><p>One of their first partners, a deaf women who Ichiko dated while in the academy, gave them the knowledge to communicate via Sign Language. The people who had found them had difficulty communicating at first, but they all worked hard to create common ground.</p><p> </p><p>Work had altered in a similar manner, instead of answering calls, answering messages via a police chat room. It proved helpful for those with anxiety and others who also had issues with speaking and / or hearing.</p><p> </p><p>Enomoto and Yanagi were the first to pick up the language. Okazaki, the SP officer, was already was fluent and was the first friend Hoshino made. Sasazuka seemed indifferent, but altered their phone to speak for them when others were unfamiliar with their situation. Shiraishi had basic knowledge, but picked it up easily enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Hoshino?” Of course he could sense the anxiety and fatigue. Despite knowing each other for a little under a year, he could easily read their emotions. Hoshino didn’t want to burden him with the struggles of their day, as Enomoto surely had his own, but admitted to the hardships of the day. Getting to this point of honesty was still a work in progress, but Mineo beamed as they spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Rough day? Okay, I got just the thing.” He smiled, grasping their hand and leading them out of the precinct to his apartment. They had already agreed to spend the night there so Hoshino didn’t need to send a message to Kazuki.</p><p> </p><p>They made idle chatter as they walked, leisurely meandering across the streets before finally arriving at the apartments. Upon entering, Mineo was insistent that Hoshino relax and settle down at the small table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been working on some stuff with Yanagi, so prepare to be amazed!” His voice rings out, clattering and other noises echoing in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of eggs and rice drifted across the apartment, a small rumble of hunger washing through Hoshino. It wasn’t long before Mineo entered back into the room, serving two plates of Omurice. The cat overlaid on top with ketchup seemed slightly skewed, but Hoshino smiled anyway. The joy in his effort was more than enough to dim the days struggles.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner conversation was filled with Mineo talking about the amount of paperwork he was stuck with as a result of losing a bet among his coworkers. Hoshino interjected when they could, but otherwise was content to listen. Watching his exaggerated movements had Hoshino blushing, the muscles in his arms alluring. When his shirt rode up, the familiar happy trail leading into his joggers, Hoshino could feel slick seep out of them in preparation.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino found that if they wanted any form of pleasure, it was best to initiate, as Mineo tended to ask for permission. After helping put away the dishes and cleaning up, Hoshino grasped his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoshino...” He murmured, shrugging off his jacket as quick as he could while still kissing. Pushing his tongue against theirs had Hoshino gasping, grasping onto his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>The first time around, touching had been interspersed with giggles and fumbling. Despite Mineo’s strong and bright attitude, when it came to the bedroom, he became a completely different person. The shy, sweet side of him came out and while he greatly desired to pleasure his lover, he didn’t know how to.</p><p> </p><p>Ichiko took the first stand, realizing his fumbling was due to inexperience and not nerves. Teaching him where to press, lick, and suck took trial and error for both parties. Yet, soon enough, he was proficient in having Hoshino coming multiple times before they were finished.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino was led to the bed where they flipped Mineo onto his back so they could rest on his lap. His hardening erection spurred their movements, stripping as fast as they could. They guided his hand to their underwear, feeling the drenched fabric before pulling it aside to press his fingers against.</p><p> </p><p>One finger soon turned into two, the lubrication making the stretch all the easier.</p><p> </p><p>Three fingers soon added into the mix, stretching and probing their inner walls with the excess amount of slick gushing around them. Hoshino had quickly grasped for the nearest pillow, desperate to not grab his hair and pull. Stopping, Hoshino looked down to see Mineo already pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“You can grab onto me. I don’t mind.” As if he read their thoughts, Hoshino unclenched their fingers and placed their left hand on his head, still somewhat hesitant. Despite his position, Hoshino could only think about how his face reminded them of a child wishing for candy and it had them giggling softly.</p><p> </p><p>Desperate to try something they had discussed before, Hoshino grasped his hand to slow him, signaling she wanted to move to ride his face. The blunt words had his cock swelling underneath them.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she sat up on his face, desire slowly entering her veins, it was impossible not to notice Mineo’s full body blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispers, stroking their arm.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino nodded and Mineo pressed his thumb against their clit while his fingers plunged into their folds. His tongue joined the mix, slowly pushing into them along with their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Quiet gasps soon erupted from Hoshino, Mineo firmly grasping their hips to encourage the speed. Another hand lifted to press and squeeze their chest, the shocking sensation going right to their clit.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the build was growing to a point where Hoshino would come. Desperate to warn Enomoto, they gripped his hair, but only got a small grunt of pleasure in return.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping for air, their back arched in pleasure, all their nerves lighting up like a Christmas tree. Slick spurted out, muscles tensing and relaxing in rythym.</p><p> </p><p>Mineo slowed for a moment before resuming his pace, if not speeding up. Tension and arousal seemed to build past the point where they once were.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar, yet unexpected build of an another orgasm came into view. Surprised and unaware of what he was doing, Hoshino desperately signed to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mineo, - if you don’t stop I’ll –‘ Hoshino was cut off as another wave of pleasure had them throwing their head back. Unable to sign properly anymore, their hands grasped at Mineo’s long hair and held on. He pushed the pace, a line of sweat dripping down his brow with the effort.</p><p> </p><p>Despite not having him inside of them, the friction of his cock against his joggers and the pure pleasure on Hoshino’s face had him coming hard. A wet spot was surely forming on the front if his pants but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tensing up at once, wave after wave of slick squirted out of Hoshino. Mineo eagerly licked up as much as he could, the bottom half  of his face sopping wet.</p><p> </p><p>After the tension left their body, Hoshino was unable to hold themselves up any longer and collapsed next to Mineo, delirious.</p><p> </p><p>‘Where did you learn to do that?’ they signed, catching their breath. Mineo blushed, nights of searching for tips and tricks on the internet still burned into his memory.</p><p> </p><p>“A gentlemen never reveals their secrets,” He murmurs, stripping his soiled garments.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, Hoshino flushed at the apparent state of the bed, slick and sweat everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry. Now the sheets are a mess. I’ll wash them for you.’ Attempting to get up proved more difficult than expected as Hoshino’s legs gave out as soon as they stood.</p><p> </p><p>Mineo barely caught onto their torso before they hit the ground, pressing a kiss against their neck. His dick gave a valiant twitch, the thought of fucking them so hard they couldn’t even stand boosting his ego through the roof, but he pushed that aside in favor of caring for Hoshino.</p><p> </p><p>He swept up their form into his arms and as gently as possible, laid them down on the couch in favor of stripping the bed. They protested, insisting they could help, but Mineo was firm in his resolve, citing some sort of thing about how a man shouldn’t let someone who practically passed out do any sort of work. Hoshino would be shocked if his infamous book series could predict these sort of scenarios, but didn’t push the topic.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing their forehead and brushing a stray hair out of Hoshino’s face, Mineo smiled to himself, content with the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kei Okazaki: Run In with Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Begging, Cock Warming, Sexting, Toys</p><p>Please leave a Kudos or a comment if you can! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei Okazaki was a man of great strength and talent. His nerves of steel and strengthened resolve rarely wavered in the line of duty, that is, until he receives a text from Hoshino.</p><p> </p><p>Yoshinari was chatting idly, speaking about some sort of music group Kazuki had told him about. The ping from his phone had Kei distracted but he had a break in 15; the text could wait. If it had been something urgent, a phone call would be expected, but as it is, he suspected it was a message from Hoshino or Yanagi.</p><p> </p><p>After closing up for break, he opened the lock screen, smiling to himself when he saw the message was from Hoshino. They hadn’t seen one other much in the past few weeks as both were drowning in their work, but tonight was the first time in a while they’d get to spend the evening together.</p><p> </p><p>Okazaki was expecting some sort of emoji or statement about how they were excited about tonight. Instead, a short video popped up. Curious, Okazaki excused himself to the roof for a moment of silence while he played it.</p><p> </p><p>It began dark, the room dimly lit but what Kei would assume was a bedroom. Hoshino sat on the bed, the familiar setting immediately notifying him of where they were. He had given his key to them so they could come over whenever they would like and Kei found himself grinning at the thought of them in his bed. They made a show of reaching to the side of the bed, leaning over in what could only be described as sheer fabric underwear. They were naked except for the see through underwear, and even that didn’t cover much. As their ass came into view, he could faintly see the shimmering reflection of slick running down their thighs.</p><p> </p><p>They made quick work of lubing up the small device in their hand, idly playing with themselves in between. It was impossible to tell what it was via the small screen, but the noise it gave when they pressed a button on the bottom made it clear. A vibrator. <em>Fuck, that’s hot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The video was short, simply long enough to show them inserting the device into their entrance, but more information came soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing another message pop up, Okazaki quickly found the link as it directed him to an app. <em>Fuck</em>. It was a vibrator that could link to a phone. They gave him the link so it could connect to <em>his</em> phone. The straining erection in his slacks begged for relief, the thought of him having control over Hoshino even while they were apart more appealing than it should ever be.</p><p> </p><p>The last few weeks had included sparse meetings with one another, steamy interactions that lasted no longer than an hour before returning to their work. Even those commutes took a tremendous energy to plan. Usually, it was when Hoshino took the opportunity to drop off paperwork at Cyber Crimes Division to Takeru. As they worked in the same building, it was easy to meet up before heading back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking his apartment, Okazaki was gifted with the sight of Hoshino, flushed and writhing on his bed, slick drenching the lower half on the spread.</p><p> </p><p>‘Kei!’ They signed, the motions clumsier than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you come while I was gone?” He smiled, his pleased grin being one Hoshino was very familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino had planned this for a while, waiting for the right opportunity to set the plan in motion. They knew Okazaki had about an hour left until he was able to clock out, typically spending more time after work to get some extra training in. Making sure he would rush home as fast as he could, Hoshino made the video to entice him.</p><p> </p><p>While they waited, they made themselves busy with small chores and minor work. The first time the toy went off was a shock of all the nerves in their system. They already had formed a steady stream of slick because of the excitement and the added pressure sent a wave rushing out.</p><p> </p><p>As the clock ticked and time passed, Okazaki didn’t let up, insisting on keeping Hoshino on the very edge. It was lucky that Hoshino couldn’t scream or else the neighbor’s complaints would be overwhelming. They gave up on any chores after a certain point, their legs no longer able to support them.</p><p> </p><p>Making their way to the bed, stripping what was left of their clothes, they stayed until Okazaki entered.</p><p> </p><p>Okazaki made his way over to the desk near the bed, spreading his legs invitingly. “Why don’t you take a seat over here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino gently moved, slipping the vibrator out of them and placing it off to the side. Straddling his lap, Hoshino glanced towards Okazaki but his content smile never wavered. He unbottened his pants, his cock standing thick, leaning to the left a bit. Licking their lips, Hoshino grasped the base to rub their clit against, smoothing the excessive slick up and down his length. In one swift moment, his cock entered her, sucking out any air from their lungs. Okazaki struggled to maintain his composure as the tight vice around his dick was unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>He had been on edge for hours, desperately trying to will his erection away until he arrived. He managed to leave the building with less of a pressing issue, but could feel the desire building up as he rushed home. His stamina was nothing to scoff at, able to push Hoshino over the edge again and again before he would find his release, but that was not the case now.</p><p> </p><p>His boxers already had a wet spot from the steady drip of pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichiko.”</p><p> </p><p>They froze, unsure of what Kei was planning.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to finish up some paperwork tonight. Why don’t you be a good girl and warm my cock while I finish?”</p><p> </p><p>A furious blush traveled down their chest. Kei’s words when it came to talking about what he wanted from Hoshino never spared any details.</p><p> </p><p>After settling down, filling out some forms, Hoshino arranged themselves to be more comfortable, nuzzling their face in his neck. Kei placed a hand on their neck in support, occasionally stroking their hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino dozed off and on, eventually becoming impatient. The sound of the pen scratching the page starting to be a reminder of what Okazaki was <em>not</em> doing to them. Imagining what Okazaki would do after he finished had Hoshino clamping around his cock, a new wave of hot slick seeping out.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about? I can feel you getting excited for me...”</p><p> </p><p>‘Please’ They signed against his chest. He finally put the pen down, stroking their back in a gentle manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what? I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Move, Please! I need you to move!’</p><p> </p><p>“I’m moving my hand down your back. You’re going to have to be more specific.”</p><p> </p><p>Frustration and embarrassment built to a boiling point, soundless cries shaking Hoshino’s body. Kei, concerned for the sudden change in demeanor, pulled them back to glance at their face.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please! I need your cock! I need you to fill me! Wreck me!’ The rest of their words turned to gibberish as they openly sobbed, fat tears dripping down their face.</p><p> </p><p>The guilty side of Kei knew he didn’t want to ever make them cry, but was secretly pleased with how fucked out they looked, reduced to begging and pleading for some relief.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” He murmurs into their ear, lifting them to gently lay them down on the bed. “You know the sign to get me to stop, right?”</p><p> </p><p>They nod, snapping twice. She had only needed to use it once before, after which Okazaki had been as gentle as possible with them. He immediately pulled back to give them room to breathe before grabbing towels and snacks for them to calm down with. The rest of the night was spent cuddling and watching TV mindlessly.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken them a few weeks to build his trust back to what they did once before, afraid that he might repeat the incident accidentally.</p><p> </p><p>‘Please! More!’ They signed, trying their best to not wriggle as much as they could. Okazaki slammed his hips against theirs, Hoshino grasping the sheets and mouthing ‘Please’ over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Already wound from hours spent on edge, Hoshino wasn’t far from coming. Okazaki trailed his hand down their stomach, pressing at their clit in time with their thrusts before Hoshino came. The slick heat and pressure on his dick had Okazaki coming soon after. Hoshino could feel the warmth filling them, the stream of cum seemingly endless.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, a small protrusion was found near the bottom of their tummy. <em>Fuck</em>. Okazaki had filled them with so much cum. Pulling out was an ordeal. As soon as he slipped out of her, a wave of cum and slick seeped out, reducing the bloat to almost nonexistent.</p><p> </p><p>Not even thinking, Okazaki bent down to lick at it, the flavor of both of them combined something his senses had never experienced before. His large hand pressed on their stomach, a fresh wave of their fluids pouring out. The primal desire to have their cum and click combined sent a pleasant hum through his body. Hoshino had passed out from fatigue, exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Okazaki quietly grabbed some towels, a water bottle, and stripped the sheets as much as he could while Hoshino remained sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Settling in after cleaning her legs, he wrapped his arms around their waist. Hoshino fell asleep with Okazaki petting their hair. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Takeru Sasazuka: Honey, I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Minor Pet Play, Blow Job, Verbal Humiliation, Praise Kink</p><p>Please leave a Kudos or a comment if you can! Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoshino left Kazuki and Ishika’s apartment smiling; they had come by to listen to their new song. Hoshino adored seeing their brother so content, not only with music and his goal’s in life, but also in a relationship with his bandmate. Hoshino had been living with their boyfriend, Takeru for a few months now, but no longer felt the anxiety over caretaking of another person.</p><p>Once certain Kazuki would be taken care of, it wasn’t long after until they made the decision to permanently move in with Takeru. Their practice run of two weeks had already prepared them for the altered situation, so it was only a matter of moving their items in.</p><p>Hoshino tried to visit their brother when they could, torn between work and daily mundane tasks. They would never admit it, but they also visited as often as they could for their precious godchild. Akira, a dog they rescued from the shelter almost 6 months ago, was the sweetest fluff ball anyone could hope for. She was about two when they adopted her, the couple deciding it would be nice to have another co-writer on their albums. Since they worked in the studio or at home, they didn’t have to leave the dog at home for hours on end, like Takeru and Sasazuka.</p><p>When Kazuki had a concert, Hoshino had the pleasure of watching over Akira for a couple of hours. When possible, Hoshino would make small videos and send them to Kazuki’s old friend, Sera, while he served out his sentence in Jail. During the X Day incidents, Sera turned himself in, aiding the police as much as he could during the final few weeks before judgement day. The suicide of his sister had him desiring revenge, but after actions were taken, felt the tremendous guilt stay.</p><p>It had been a long conversation between the two of them, Akito insisting that Kazuki pursue his dreams and forget about him, but Kazuki swore to visit him when he had the chance. He updated them on everything going on in their lives, talking about the writing of lyrics or new gigs popping up. They didn’t speak of the incident very often, attempting to move past it, but over time, Sera grew to write music again. They still are working through their own issues, but Kazuki seems all the more content after leaving visiting time with his friend.</p><p>The walk to their shared apartment was peaceful, as it resided in a relatively quiet area. Takeru should have made his way home already but sometimes wouldn’t arrive until after Hoshino fell asleep. Unlocking the door and stepping in, Hoshino made eye contact with their partner and smiled.</p><p>‘Takeru, how was your day?’ They signed, setting their coat and keys aside.</p><p>He remained silent.</p><p>Feeling a shudder run through their spine, they finally realized that Takeru had been idly playing with himself, stroking his slacks as he watched them. “On your knees,” His rough voice murmured.</p><p>Hoshino was quick to obey, sliding off their shoes and placing themselves eye level with his groin.</p><p>On the ground, it wasn’t long before Hoshino found themselves rubbing their clit along Sasazuka’s leg. They slurped and sucked his length, desperate to take as much of him in their mouth as they could but soon became delirious with the sensations. The apartment was a pleasant temperature, combatting the cold winter, but heat filled Ichiko’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Is my puppy enjoying themselves?” Hoshino’s eyes were closed but still knew of the grin plastered across Takeru’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a desperate slut, grinding yourself against my leg while you suck me dry...”</p><p> </p><p>The early warning signs of Takeru nearing his release had Hoshino bobbing their head faster, the head of his cock hitting the back of their throat through swollen lips. Sasazuka pulled on their hair fast enough for Hoshino to miss the spray of white shooting across the floor. His shoulders tensed, his eyes closing with a groan and eventually loosened his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Dirty whore...you better clean up the mess you made,” Takeru chided. Hoshino had to refocus their attention for the moment, thoughts evading them. Bending down to the floor, Hoshino shyly stuck a tongue out and licked up a drop. When he didn’t motion for them to stop, Hoshino continued to lick the wooden floors. The flavor was lost on them as they insisted on making eye contact with him as they proceeded to lick it clean.</p><p> </p><p>Determining it was spotless, he helped Hoshino back to their feet and motioned for them to lay on the bed. He quickly stripped, assisting Hoshino when he climbed over their body.</p><p> </p><p>It began with light touches, strokes up and down their legs and waist. Hoshino waited for the ok to touch him, but it never came, instead waiting patiently for Takeru to make his next move. When they pressed their legs together, trying to ease some of the tension building up, he pried them apart quickly, chiding her in a condescending tone. “Good girls wait, Hoshino.”</p><p> </p><p>His attitude varied during their time together, purposefully teasing and goading them. At the beginning, while reluctant, they set up which words were ok and which were not. Hoshino’s face was bright red throughout the whole conversation but felt more secure after twiddling down which words were ok.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the harsh tone, Sassazuka spoke with a gently tone, his deep rumbling voice soothing Hoshino. They knew there was no actual malice behind anything, and if they ever doubted it, were reminded during aftercare. Takeru would vehemently deny anything he said during those moments.</p><p> </p><p>The build-up was slow, torturously so. Delicate hands maneuvered around their figure until pressing into their slick entrance. Resistance seemed nonexistent as he pressed his digits in, swirling their fluids around before stretching them. At this point, Takeru was already hardening again, his cock pressing again, the side of their thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you take me? A wet whore like you could, couldn’t you. So ready for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino could feel the pleasant buzz building in their brain, the dirty words and touching all finding their way to the forefront of their mind. All they could think about was Takeru, his touch, his voice, his words.</p><p> </p><p>Takeru began to notice the signs of Hoshino slipping, the foggy and cloudy stare settling in. While they were quiet to begin with, their body became almost unresponsive and malleable in this state.</p><p> </p><p>Sasazuka knew the consequences of fucking up. Hoshino crying on and off mixed with anxiety over the first few days after was impossible for him to not notice. When succeeding in such events, they found themselves generally lighter despite the stress of work. He also noticed his mood to be more agreeable, less snippy and short with coworkers and friends.</p><p> </p><p>This was how they released tension and stress from the anxiety of work. Messages from anxious citizens, especially after the X day incidents, had the police force facing the brunt of societies anger. Hoshino did their best, listening and answering the messages as best they could, but it never felt like enough. There still was fear and the trauma wasn’t going to disappear after a few good deeds.</p><p> </p><p>Here, though, they were praised for their actions. They didn’t have to think about anything else but pleasing Takeru, doing what he asks and being kissed and coddled upon completion of simple tasks. Thinking was thrown out the window, it was enough to simply <em>be</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking her as gently as possible, he made sure to take it slow when they were in this state. Nipping their skin, licking, and caressing them all helped to remove the tension from the past week.</p><p> </p><p>The tightening around his cock made him realize quite a bit of time had passed, Hoshino right on the cusp of coming without him touching their clit. Brushing his hand over their chest, pinching a a nipple had slick pouring out, squeezing his cock. He followed soon after, burying his head in their shoulder to hide his embarrassing noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl, Hoshino. You did so well, puppy.” He cooed, wiping away the stream of tears on their flushed cheeks. The time it took for them to regain movement to sign ranged from a few minutes to up to a couple of hours. Intense sessions had Takeru combing Hoshino’s hair until midnight, mindlessly talking about random tidbits of conversations with others. Hoshino’s favorites were ramblings about Okazaki and his attempts at stealing quick bites of food when they eat lunch together.</p><p> </p><p>Okazaki never asks to join him, simply just showing up, but Sasazuka doesn’t push him away.</p><p> </p><p>He cleaned up the bedroom, stripping Hoshino of soiled clothing before changing himself. Sliding under the covers, he maneuvered both of them so Hoshino could rest their head on his chest, stroking their hair mindlessly. It took a while for Hoshino to be able to grasp his hand, signaling that they were no longer unaware of their surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed their forehead and murmured about his week as Hoshino fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any ideas I wasn't able to explore in these five chapters, I'd love to hear them. If a few people want more, I can also create another round of NSFW scenes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shiraishi Kageyuki: On The Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Edging, Cat Ears</p><p>Please leave a Kudos or a comment if you can! Thank you!</p><p>(Fun Fact: The Chapter order is the same order in which routes I took. This order has no correlation to which characters I like better.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiraishi knew he was dreaming. He was able to acknowledge that he was in such a state by the way the memories played out, following a script that has already transpired.</p><p> </p><p>Their date at the carnival was one he cherished the most. He often found himself reliving those days when they were to meet again in real life soon, but he never tired of feeling those emotions again. Seeing the way they smiled, how they looked underneath the soft lights. The kiss they shared at the top of the Ferris wheel. It wasn’t always that easy and carefree, though.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino’s recovery had been an endurance for the both of them, and a punishment Shiraishi was expectant of. The person he cared about, and who returned those affections, had lost their memory to the very same drug that altered their vocal chords and would force them into a year-long recovery program.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino had just finished working for the day, and made their way over to Yanagi’s office. While the others still had other obligations in the police force, Yanagi and Mineo investigated privately. Hoshino visited them at least once a week to check up on them. They used to visit so often to read letters sent to Yanagi from Shiraishi but ever since they were allowed to see him more often, they simply enjoyed spending time chatting with friends.</p><p> </p><p>Months had passed since X Day, but any minor upbringing of the terrorist organization Shiraishi used to belong to still popped up now and then. Other than investigating those cases, he would work on high profile incidents to narrow down their suspects.</p><p> </p><p>Due to his aid to police investigations, Shiraishi had some leeway with visitation rights. His calls were monitored and watched via cameras 24/7. If he even thought about escaping, which he hasn’t, it would be a bit of a hassle.</p><p> </p><p>Hohsino entered Shiraishi’s apartment and greeted him warmly. He was able to be on probation here every other week for his work and spent it with Hoshino whenever he could. They had set time off so they would have the week together and the excited flutter in his heart surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino made quick work of setting their things down, excited to show him the surprise they had mentioned a couple of days ago. They asked him to sit on the bed and close his eyes while they prepared, and he did exactly that.</p><p> </p><p>Noise indicated Hoshino had come out of the bathroom, but Shiraishi refused to look until given the ok. They had seemed excited and nervous for the surprise so he tried his best to limit his instincts hinting at what it could be.</p><p> </p><p>He would never have been prepared for the sight before him. Hoshino was blushing, their face and chest a deep shade of red. Their boxers had cat shapes printed all over them, a simple but pleasing design, but what caught his attention was what was placed on their head. <em>Cat Ears</em>. His mind went blank for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino was nervous to reveal their surprise to their lover, but immediately regretted it upon his silence. Did he hate it? He definitely seemed shocked but after several moments of silence, Hoshino began to worry. His jaw remained open, stunned from the sight and Hoshino started rambling, hands blurring together as they signed. ‘I’m sorry if you don’t like it, I thought it might make you smile. I can take it off, though, just give me a second...’</p><p> </p><p>Before they could even blink, Shiraishi had them on the bed, pressing firm kisses along their neck and grinding against their thigh. It wasn’t often when he indulged in these animalistic desires, but couldn’t help himself at the moment. He needed to show them he liked it, appreciated their gift, cherished them.</p><p> </p><p>Shiraishi knelt between their thighs in a fluid motion. He adored spending time to explore, taste, test the reactions they would allow him to experience and today would be no different. Their eyes were monitoring his movements, but were only filled with a gentle curiosity. They were...different than anyone they had met before. This seemingly average person had caught Adonis’ eyes and he found nothing significant in his investigation of them.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, somehow, this person in front of him helped make him become Shiraishi Kageyuki, instead of Number 14. They pushed past his strange, brash behavior and made friends with a man who didn’t understand concepts of friendship and care. Yanagi and Rei were the only other people to move past those barriers, although in their own ways.</p><p> </p><p>The feelings of affection were still taking time to get used to, but Shiraishi would spend eternity if he had to. He cared for Hoshino more than anyone he had ever known, and he was determined to make them happy. Despite the anger and anxiety filling the world, the pain and terror Adonis had caused, they stood strong for others. Shiraishi liked to think by pleasuring them, they reduced some of that tension.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure was never something he focused on when it came to his own bodily functions. He simply didn’t care enough to indulge in fantasies when he had other things to do. Yet, when their relationship became more physical, Shiraishi found himself intrigued. He could feel the swell of his dick against his slacks, the sight before him very pleasing, but payed little attention to it. The fastest way to get him to come was by watching Hoshino fall to pieces underneath him, knowing he caused their release.</p><p> </p><p>They signaled to Shiraishi they were close, pulling on his hair in case he wanted to pull back. Instead of pressing ahead or resuming the motion with his fingers, he pulled away altogether. A soft questioning noise escaped their lips, Shiraishi chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Their whole body was trembling by this point. Their phone was in the other room so they couldn’t figure out how much time had passed, but it almost feels as if they’d been here for hours. Even the slightest sensations had Hoshino skirting the edge of pleasure and pain, desperately attempting to find friction. They long gave up on warning of their release, but unfortunately, Shiraishi already knew the telltale signs of when they got close.</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell in fat streaks down their face to form a wet spot on the bed sheets, but Hoshino could care less. They were desperately in need of some sort of release. Shiraishi felt the curious aspect of his mind push to the forefront but silenced it when he saw the utterly exhausted tears falling down Hoshino’s face. They were at their breaking point, if they hadn’t already hit it and he needed to let them come.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the temperature in the room, Hoshino shivered, hands clawing at the sheets and Shiraishi stroked their leg reassuringly. They were in no condition to work for their orgasm so he went ahead and stroked them rapidly, pressing hard onto their pleasure points. They were unable to give more than a weak whimper when they came, fluids coating his whole hand as they shuddered through it.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his long fingers into his boxers, still coated with their slick while they shook, stroking himself rapidly. He nuzzled into their thigh, breathing through his own release for a moment before removing himself to change his damp clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino couldn’t feel their body. Any tension had drained away along with the orgasm and they weren’t even really sure where they were for a few moments. The soothing hand rubbing their arms felt comfortable so they snuggled up to it as much as they could. The fuzzy, warm feeling in their soul was keeping the softest of smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Shiraishi had left them for a moment after making sure they had come down from the tension release, to grab some water and warm blankets. He knew that after such an intense experience, Hoshino could barely be able to be awake but he wanted to make sure they had enough water before they passed out for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Stroking their hair gently, they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aiji Yanagi: Nightime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Praise Kink, Mentioned Pegging, Minor Dom/Sub, Daddy Kink</p><p>Please leave a Kudos or a comment if you can! Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still feeling the after effects of getting fucked the night before, Yanagi stretched as gently as he could in the limited area of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>They had planned last night for the past week. Hoshino had been eagerly anticipating the opportunity to fuck Yanagi again. It wasn’t something they did often, but enjoyed engaging in every once in a while.</p><p> </p><p>He enjoyed the release of tension, but found himself more enthusiastic when it came to dominating his lover. Yet, he could never deny the adoration and love he felt when Hoshino had their focused gaze while they pushed in and out of him. The strap on typically had enough friction for Hoshino to grind into it, but if they weren’t able to cum, Yanagi quickly fixed that. If the explicit string of curses he let out last night was any indication of how the night went, he was sure his neighbors had already made a noise complaint.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Hoshino had introduced a new toy last night, eagerly anticipating Aiji’s reaction. He thought nothing of it until Hoshino had been able to tell he was close. Sucking, nipping, biting at his neck was all he could focus on. Pre-cum dripped onto his stomach but they made no motion to touch his cock, simple stroking his sides.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino fumbled for something while Aiji attempted to focus his breathing, eyes glazed over. The jolt against his prostrate had his eyes slamming shut, wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure washing over him. <em>It fucking vibrated. </em>Thin ropes of cum splattered their way up to almost his chin, back arching. Unbeknownst to him, the sight of Aiji coming untouched had Hoshino frantically grinding, the vibrations enough for them to come too.</p><p> </p><p>He was unable to walk for a couple of hours afterwards, but was able to go to sleep without his nightly cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Yanagi had simply made an offhanded comment about his inability to come untouched when Hoshino had suggested attempting different ways to remedy it. They often looked for ways to please him, or in their words, ‘to make him feel as good as they do’. He reassured them that he did feel great pleasure from watching them be so relaxed, but they insisted.</p><p> </p><p>He had quietly left their entangled body to grab the pants left on the chair last night. Grabbing his jacket and closing the door as quietly as he could, Aiji made his way up to the roof for a quick smoke. He hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on, simply comfortable with his jacket and long pants in the frigid night. Flicking his lighter, he placed a cigarette between his teeth and breathed.</p><p> </p><p>When he first saw Hoshino, despondent and in a trance in the church, his heart felt like it stopped. He was reliving ten years earlier when he had met them for the first time, smaller and bruised.</p><p> </p><p>When he found out where the man had taken the child, he was surprised to find them beaten, but completely silent. Tears were streaming down their face but there were no pleas for help, begging for forgiveness; just silence. They were probably in a dissociative state by that point, but his attempts to get them free had landed them both tied up and bloody.</p><p> </p><p>The loss of control and anger he felt that day was something he regretted ever since then, and worked to atone for.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting them again years later was another chance for him.</p><p> </p><p>The first conversation upon entering the office was succinct and purely informational, but over time, became friendly. The shock of losing their voice had been similar to when he found them as a child, for there was no arguing or anger. Simply a pondering glance as they absorbed the information. They already knew how to sign from an old girlfriend, but only Okazaki was able to understand them at first. Mineo and Yanagi worked in between cases to learn it while Sasazuka made it so they could ‘speak’ through their phone easily.</p><p> </p><p>The first time their pronouns even came up was quickly remedied. Hoshino had been so out of it when they first met that they couldn’t explain, but after Mineo had mistakenly used the wrong pronouns, Yanagi could easily see their uncomfortable flinch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As soon as everyone had entered the office, Yanagi shut the door and shucked his jacket off. The immediate adrenaline had worn off and now he simply felt exhausted. Not only did he barely save the person mentioned in the note, but it was also someone he had met before. The rush of memories was unpleasant and left him feeling grim. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mineo and Sasazuka were already interrogating the poor officer, but they seemed to know as much as anyone else. He went into the back room to make some tea for them. He also took the moment to breath and collect himself before returning. He sat down across the table with a cup and placed it in front of them. They mouthed ‘thank you’ and took a sip.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I doubt Adonis would release a poison on a member...unless they want us to think she’s an innocent woman,” Mineo began. The only sound fulfilling the background was the quiet clack of keys from Sasazuka. Yanagi had been watching Hoshino and saw the unconscious flinch towards the words. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with the sentence, as it really was a throwaway thought, until he remembered something. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When he had found Hoshino as a child and returned them to their family, their brother had almost punched him when he told him he had found their ‘sister’. It took Hoshino pulling with all their weight for their brother to wait long enough to listen. After correcting the pronouns, Aiji had apologized profusely and corrected the statement by using the word ‘sibling’ instead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They obviously had no recollection of the event, but they didn’t know Aiji already knew. Motioning for Mineo to wait a moment, Yanagi asked in a soft voice, “Hoshino, we introduced ourselves but didn’t let you. What is your full name and pronouns?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The immediate reaction brought a small smile to Yanagi’s face, watching them scribble hastily on a scrap piece of paper: </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ichika Hoshino, They / Them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He gave the note to Sasazuka and Enomoto, doubtful Shiraishi hadn’t been able to already notice. It took twenty minutes for Yanagi and Hoshino to get Enomoto off the ground from his begging for forgiveness. Aiji made sure to give him tea afterwards, no doubt dehydrated from the waterworks. Takeru had simply acknowledged it with a nod, but made sure to remember it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For the first few days, discussions ranged from them simply listening and absorbing information to writing down comments on Sasazuka’s laptop. Writing on paper could lead to others finding it and Takeru knew how to make it so no one would ever be able to read their words.</p><p> </p><p>He often felt very protective of Hoshino. His previous partners, not that there were many, never elicited such a strong reaction in him. It was highly likely the protective streak he felt when desperately searching for them as a teen had held over, the collar another thing he was determined to keep them safe from.</p><p> </p><p>The friendships he also made during that time were ones he trusted. Even months later, they all worked to meet up as often as they could. Aiji and Hoshino would visit Shiraishi to talk, his indefinite prison stay something they had to accept. They made sure to meet up for New Years and Christmas, where they would all gather for a small party and celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshino and Aiji often sat together and watched the wild array that would occur. The bickering and arguing that occurred when they all were available was nothing short of a family gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Yanagi knew Hoshino felt ignored in their own family, second best to their brother, yet they never harbored any ill will towards them. The desire to be acknowledged was something they worked towards. Before their wedding, they made it a point to visit one another’s families and introduce themselves.</p><p> </p><p>For Hoshino, the only family that truly mattered was their brother who still lived in the Shinjuku. Yanagi met their parents via phone call and while it was informative, the lack of excitement for their own child left a heavy feeling with Yanagi.</p><p> </p><p>The visit to Yanagi’s parents was one of tears and joy. He hadn’t been in contact with them for years by that point, and while his brother had informed them of what he had been up to, it was no less of a shock to see him. His mother had been particularly enthralled to see he had a significant other, and spent the few weeks before meeting them to learn some basic Sign language.</p><p> </p><p>Yanagi knew Hoshino wasn’t a person who cried very often, but upon meeting his mother and having greet them with a signed, ‘Hello, I’ve heard so much about you!’,  had a few tears rolling down their face. They quickly had apologized, but gratefully entered the house to properly meet the rest of the family.</p><p> </p><p>Every day found Yanagi thanking any higher being on how lucky he was to have met Hoshino a second time. Their loyalty aiding him in overcoming his greatest fears in their line of work.</p><p> </p><p>Flattening the bud of his cigarette, he took a deep breath and made his way back into the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>They had been married for a little over a year by this point. The ring adorning their finger glimmered in the reflection of the sun, the curtains slightly open.</p><p> </p><p>He uncovered the bedsheets and greedily took up the warmth the bed and Hoshino’s arms provided. His voice, rough with drowsiness, greeted them good morning along with a gentle stroke to their back.</p><p> </p><p>He appreciatively glances down at how Ichika’s eyes stubbornly blink at the slimmer of light hitting their face. Their half assed ‘Good Morning’ made Yanagi chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Yanagi kissed them softly, stroking his thumb along their cheek. Still groggy, Hoshino pliantly went along with it.</p><p> </p><p>When Hoshino began to press closer, Yanagi could feel the slick dripping down their thighs. Grinding against his leg left Hoshino whimpering for the friction.</p><p> </p><p>Completely unintentional, Yanagi tended to slip into old habits when he was with Hoshino. His younger accent and straightforward tone came out, much to Hoshino’s delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, you’re doing so well,” He slurs. The press of his dick against them had him groaning in their ear, pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Early discussions on what was okay and not allowed with terms in the bedroom were necessary. While they both blushed and fumbled through the conversation, it was agreed on what sorts of words Hoshino felt comfortable with. Aiji also was firm with his list of restrictions, making sure that it was known he had hard limits to certain things.</p><p> </p><p>Frantically signing, begging him to fuck them, led to Ichika accidentally revealing something they hadn’t meant to ever bring up. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>All motion immediately froze, Aiji’s eyes widening in an attempt to process what they just said. Their hand had aborted the movement but Aiji had still been able to read their lips. <em>Daddy</em>. This had never come up in their discussions so he was wholly unprepared to even process the word.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just...?” Aiji murmured, awed. Hoshino had a full body blush running and they signed apology after apology. They were completely unable to make eye contact and curled into themselves in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>The others, more specifically Mineo, tended to call him the ‘Father-Figure’ of the group. He never seemed to mind for he had jokingly told Hoshino that he was a bit too young to have three children in their twenties. Yet, taken into a different context, his brain felt like it was short-circuiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you want to be good for Daddy?” Aiji growled in their ear, suddenly speeding up his movements. He thrust two fingers into them and was rewarded with a gush of slick.</p><p> </p><p>“So greedy, aren’t you? It’s like you’re practically soaking the bed...” Hoshino had begun panting into his ear, eliminating any distance between them. The warmth of their body and frantic movements had Aiji desperate to fuck them soon.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you call me, Sweetheart?” He goaded, Hoshino’s jaw alternating between open and closed. They knew the safe word for when they didn’t want to do something, and he also chose to omit his for the moment. Pressing, he asked once again.</p><p> </p><p>‘Aiji?’ Timid, their hands slowly spelled out his name.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you know the right words. If you won’t use it, I guess I’ll have to stop.” The frantic squirming had him struggling to maintain his composure, but Hoshino came through at the last moment.</p><p> </p><p>‘Daddy, please!’ They repeated over and over. Yanagi placed himself in between their legs and thrust into them, a loud squelching noise filling the room. Hoshino’s fingers scraped down his bare back, surely leaving red welts for later.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, Fuck.” He growled. The tight, slick warmth around his cock was overwhelming. He gave Hoshino a moment before they were able to give him the go ahead. Their morning affairs were typically much quicker than their nights, for they both had work to attend to.</p><p> </p><p>If they were lucky, Yanagi could have Hoshino coming multiple times before work, but he had to limit those days. Sometimes, they would be unable to walk without falling down accidentally, forcing them to recuperate.</p><p> </p><p>He thrust into them, rapidly increasing his pace. One hand stroked their chest while the other wandered to where they were connected. He could feel the slick pulsing out as he slammed in, rivulets streaming down his cock. He quickly found their clit and pressed against in in a frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Yanagi came with a long, drawn out, “<em>Fuckkk</em>.” He pulled out and quickly thrust his hand back in, their walls contracting around them. With his hand, he could get a better grip and angle than he could with his cock, so he preferred to finish them off in this manner.</p><p> </p><p>They came, back arching and hands desperately clawing at the bedsheets. He stroked their hair, murmuring soft praises into their ears as they came down. When they opened their eyes, the smile they gave him had Yanagi’s heart stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>This was the point where they would be forced to get ready, Yanagi cooking breakfast while Hoshino made the bed, but Yanagi couldn’t bring himself to get up. He simply wanted to bask in this moment, holding his partner and cuddling. So he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment if you'd like another round of these NSFW excerpts! I also can do SFW stuff too!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>